Lost Then Love
by The.Brilliant.Thinker
Summary: Rosalie dies in the fight with Vicotria. Years later Emmett meets Daisy and this is their story.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

After the fight with Victoria the Cullen family realized that Rosalie had been killed. Emmett ran from his family immediately. He was away for only a year when he returned.

Bella felt horrible for Rose's death. She believed that it was her fault because if she hadn't, had been around Victoria wouldn't had been a problem. When Emmett returned he talked to her and together they began to leave the death behind them.

Bella and Edward were married, and the events of Breaking Dawn followed.

* * *

**I know this is going to be a lot like my other story, but this was written by my 7 year friend. She let me read my story to her and then she was like 'I want to do my own!' So we sat down and she told me everything and I just fixed it up and typed it out for her. She seriously approved ALL OF THIS. **

**-Ashley P. & Dylan P.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Years later the Cullen family went to the movies as part of their family time. Emmett saw a girl and from across the room their eyes met and he steadily stared at her and thought she was beautiful.

He turned Edward and said, "I'll be back in a minute I'm going to go talk to this girl."

Emmett was walking over when he heard her say, "I will see ya'll in a minute."

He saw three other girls walk away from her. As she turned his way she almost ran into him. He couldn't stop himself from laughing his booming laugh.

She wasn't but three inches shorter so she looked up at him startled. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's ok. I'm Emmett." He said stepping back and holding out his hand.

She took his hand and shook it. "I'm Dasiy."

"I know we just met but do you want to go on a date Friday at 1:00?" He said smiling.

"Sure," And when she smiled at him he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in years. "Do you want my number?"

"Yeah, um...I'll just remember it," He said knowing vampires had excellent memory.

"821-6235. I've got to go but just call me. If you want." She said. He could hear her heart beat going crazy. She was nervous and he liked it.

"Oh, I will." He said. Then he turned back to the others, who were all staring at him in awe. Reneseme, now looking like a teenager, was smiling with Alice .

As he was walking over he stopped suddenly as a vision of Rosalie came up before him. All the joy he felt before was suddenly washed away and replaced with extreme grief. Rosalie was still in his heart. Through the movie his thought changed from Dasiy and Rosalie back and forth.

When they got back to the Cullen house he saw Bella who had carried the pain for al these years. He still knew he could move on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Emmett called her the very next day. Since it was July he figured she didn't have school. They got on the phone and planned a movie date and gave out the basics.

Daisy was 19, graduated high school last year. She was planning to be a writer. Her best friends were Candice, Olivia, and Dylan.

Emmett told her that he was 20. He had graduated high school two years ago. He told her about his family and that he planned to go to college after a few years off.

They seemed to have a connection on Emmett's end. He liked that she laughed and could have fun.

"Bye," she said.

"I'll call you again tomorrow," He said before hanging up.

When he put his phone in his pocket he turned to find Alice all smiles. "Wow." Was all she said.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"The date." She smiled and walked off.

The next day Daisy and Emmett talked some more about their home life. Daisy lived with her parents and had no siblings. Emmett reviewed her on his family. He told her that he was adopted, their normal story. His brother Edward was married to Bella and they had a kid named Reneseme.

They talked for a few hours. When they got off Emmett went hunting to make sure there wasn't going to be a problem.

They had decided to meet at the movies. They went and saw Remember Me. At the end Emmett looked over to see Daisy crying. It hurt him to see her upset, but since it was because of a movie he didn't get too bothered. He put his arm around her, and when she turned to look at him she smiled and he smiled and they kissed.

It only lasted a short time but Emmett felt himself change at that moment. When they pulled apart they were both smiling and Emmett could hear Daisy's heart beat going wild. They walked out hand in hand. He walked her to her car and they shared another quick kiss.

"That was fun," Daisy said. "We'll have to do it again soon."

"Anytime," Emmett winked and walked away.

Even though it was only one date he knew he loved that girl.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The month of July went by fast. Emmet and Daisy talked at least once a day. They went on walks in parks and had talks on the phone. They went to dinner and movies.

Daisy's birthday was August second. Since Daisy's parents had business out of town, Emmett was taking her to dinner and on a walk in their favorite park. All of dinner Emmett made Daisy laugh, and they had a great time They dropped Emmett's car off at Daisy's and walked to the park.

When they got there they were both quite just enjoying the company. Then Daisy stopped and Emmett feared something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. She adverted her eyes from him.

"Are you sure? You're just standing there," He said taking her hands in his. Then she looked at him.

"Emmett, you're the first guy that actually has everything I want.. You're everything I need. These past few weeks have been great and I thought about it. I believe I'm in love with you."

Emmett was filled with complete joy. He picked Daisy up and spun her around. He was the happiest his been in years. Making sure not to crush her he hugged her tight.

"I've known that I was in love with you since our first date with our first kiss." He smiled and they kissed passionately.

It went on for minutes. They only pulled apart so Daisy could breathe. "I love you." Daisy said again.

"I love you too." He said. They stood there Emmett pulling her in for another kiss.

They continued their walk in the park but only moving closer together. After a few times around the park, they waked back to Daisy's and Emmett made sure she got inside before driving off.

He only moved a few inches when he noticed a broken window on the side of the house. He immediately threw the car in park and ran, at a faster than normal human speed, to the front door. He busted the front door down and stood listening for movement.

Then he heard two sets of footsteps and a door open. "Who are you?" Daisy asked someone.

Emmett got up the stair in a second but then he heard a gun shot. He saw Daisy fall in the hall and barely caught her before she hit the ground. He looked her over and saw the bullet hole in her shoulder.

A growl erupted from his chest and he turned to the intruder. He stalked up to and grabbed him by the throat. The last things he ever saw were Emmett's angry, black eyes.

Emmett rushed over to Daisy, who fell unconscious, lifted her up and took her to his car. He drove quickly and over the speed limit to his home where Carlisle was waiting. Emmett handed her over and they began towards his office.

"Emmett go get rid of the man," he instructed.

"No I want to be here when she wakes." Emmett said.

"That won't be for a while. At least another six hours and that's after Carlisle removes the bullet and sews her up." Alice said coming in to Emmett's side.

"Did you see this?" Emmett asked.

"No it was all based on decisions. Like you could've decided to go in with her or you both could've stayed at the park longer. The thief wasn't an easy thing to keep up with. He kept changing his mind on weather to leave or not, so I couldn't call you and tell you because I didn't know." Alice explained.

"So she's going to be ok?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Alice smiled. Then Alice became still and Emmett knew she was having a vision. When she snapped out of it she looked to Emmett, "Come with me to clean Daisy's room. We can't let her go home to a dead man in her floor."

Carlisle looked up abruptly, "Emmett you didn't…"

"No I just beat him. I couldn't stand knowing that he just shot her like that." Emmett said looking at Daisy, who was now laying on a hospital bed in Carlisle 's office.

"Emmett you have to control yourself. I'm disappointed in you," Carlisle said turning his attention back to Daisy.

"I'm sorry but he probably would've killed her," Emmett said.

"You were there. You wouldn't have let that happen. You still could've just thrown him around and let him run off." Carlisle said explaining his other options.

"Then he could've come back later," Emmett said.

"There is always another way." He said. He had moved out of the room, probably for supplies for Daisy.

"Emmett, we need to go. She'll still be here when you get back." Alice said tugging him towards the door. The little pixie was no match for him until he let her be.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Alice and Emmett ran to Daisy's house and entered the house. First they went up to Daisy's room and saw the man lying as Emmett left him. Blood had gathered in a pool around him.

"Do you want me to get the body or you?" Emmett asked.

"What are we going to do with it?" Alice asked.

They both stood there for a minute thinking. They couldn't just dump it somewhere, someone could find it.

"What about a river?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe he had a family. I think they would like his body." Alice said.

"Well let's say we decide to drop it off on the side of the rode. What would happen?" Emmett asked.

Alice waited and searched. "I see people finding him. In the end he'll end up buried. No suspects. He must have been a really wanted man." Alice said.

"Ok, where are we taking him?" Emmett asked.

"I'll do it you start getting the blood off the floor. Don't leave a drop." Alice warned. In five seconds she was gone with the body. Emmett went on search for a scrub brush and a bucket. He pasted through the downstairs where they had a living room and kitchen with a small table. He found the laundry room that had the cleaning supplies.

When he got back up stairs he threw water on the floor and began clean up. When Alice got back she just sat n Daisy's twin bed watching. When Emmett looked up at her she was smiling.

"What?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

"You know I see you two a lot, but then I see just you," Alice said. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Emmett said scrubbing a bit harder.

"Come on! I really want to know if I need to just ignore certain ones. Are you going to dump her or something?" she asked.

"No!" Emmett shouted. "I couldn't."

"Then what is holding you two back? I've seen so many things but it never gets past just kissing. I see years and nothing changes." Alice said.

"Nothing. We haven't made any decision that's all." Emmett shrugged. He cleaned up the suds and put everything away. When he was done Alice just stood there.

"What about Rosalie?" Alice asked.

Emmett looked at the floor. "I have to move on right?" He said.

"Emmett, if you're not ready then don't…."

"I can't leave her, Alice . I do love her. I really do. I do still love Rose. I probably will always have a part in me that does, but I can't just live eternity alone. The second I looked at Daisy I knew she was going to be something to me. Now she's everything." Emmett face twisted to a frown. "I think about Rosalie a lot. She only leaves when I'm with Daisy. I think if I could talk to Daisy she would understand. I think that she could eventually replace her."

"Emmett, Rosalie loved you. She wouldn't want you like this. You're so torn." Alice began to cry the best a vampire could. She walked over and hugged Emmett. "You have to let her go. I don't think Daisy will take it too good if you tell her you still kind of love your dead wife."

" Alice , I don't know what to do anymore." Emmett shook his head.

"Well first we're going to go back home. We've got everything here taken care of. Then you're going to wait for Daisy to wake up. Then you are going to introduce her to us all when she is fully alert." Alice smiled walking out of the room and soon out of the house.

Emmett now knew there was more to it than that. He would have to talk to Daisy when she was feeling better. He would have to tell her a few things. He didn't want to chase her off. He wanted her for forever.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Emmett ran home and went to Daisy's side immediately. She was asleep from the drugs Carlisle gave her for the surgery. It was all done and she had a wrap around her shoulder. He kissed her forehead and waited for her to wake up.

"He shot her in an area that wasn't critical. I removed the bullet and she'll be fine." Carlisle said. "Maybe just a little sore."

Daisy slept through the night. She woke up and Emmett kissed her on the cheek. A smile spread across her face. She leaned out of the bed and clung herself to Emmett.

"You saved me," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Why are you always so cold?"

"It comes with my nature," he said. He looked at her and smiled. "You love me right?" He asked.

"Of course. You've been the best thing to ever happen to me," She looked in his eyes and asked, "What do you mean nature?"

"Daisy you'll still love me if I told you something kind of scary, right?" He said nervously.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not human." He said and looked away.

"What?" He heard her heart beat quicken a bit.

"I'm a vampire." He said. "But I don't hurt people. I eat animals. I want to be able to be honest because I don't want to ever lose you."

"A vampire?' She said but it came out as more of a question. "Those are real?"

"Yes my whole family are vampires and they want to meet you because you make the happiest I've been in years since Rosalie." He said looking at her.

She moved back to the bed. "Who's Rosalie?"

"When I became a vampire I fell in love with another, her name was Rosalie. She

died years ago, and when I saw you it was literally like none of that happened." He said trying to move closer to her but she pulled off the bed.

"Vampires." She said again, this time she was in shock.

He just watched her. She looked around the room and then headed for the door. He let her get down to the stairs before going after her.

"Daisy! Please just listen," Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, you just told me you're a vampire and your whole family is too. Now I don't know if you're insane or telling the truth. Either way I'm gone. This is crazy." Daisy said getting to the door.

Daisy looked around to see the whole family in the living room just sitting, listening. She shook her head opened the door to see that they're in the middle of a forest.

"At least let someone here drive you home," Emmett pleaded. "Your shoulder is hurting and its miles from your house."

"Who is the most normal one here?" She asked.

Carlisle walked up to her and held out his hand, "I'm Carlisle . I'm the doctor who fixed you up."

Daisy shook his hand. "I'm sorry about this. I do want to thank you for fixing me up but I just can't take this."

"Do you want me to drive you home? It'll be quick and we can talk about your shoulder.." He said.

"Please." She said quietly.

"Follow me," Carlisle said moving off to the garage.

Daisy looked at Emmett once more before leaving.

Emmett stood at the bottom of the stairs just watching the ground. He heard the car doors open, the car start, the seat belts click, and the car back out the driveway.

The rest of the Cullen family just watched him. Soon Bella walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Emmett." She said.

"You didn't do anything." He said walking back up the stairs and to his room.

He sat on his bed for hours. Daisy said she loved him. He said he loved her. He knew the vampire thing might ruin it all. The pain of losing another love filled him. Jasper and Alice went hunting.

He sat there. His family moved in and out checking on him for about three days. He got worse each day. He tried to call her and she wouldn't answer. On the fourth day he wanted to be torn apart and burned. Jasper and Alice had to go visit another coven the pain was so unbearable for Jasper.

The fifth day he was sitting, in the same position, staring out the window. It was raining and he just thought some more. That was until he heard a car pull up. It wasn't special until he just heard one door open and shut. It wasn't really special until the smell hit him. He was at the door before she could knock.

She stared in shock for a minute and he just starred at her. Her normally fine hair was a ratted mess. Her normal clear blue eyes were red with tears. He was feeling better just having her here but when he saw her look as broken as he felt he broke just a little bit more.

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get out the words before she choked on the sobs. So she just leaped wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. She pulled away when she got the words to speak, "I don't care if you're a vampire or not. I can't be without you."

They kissed again this time longer, slower enjoying every second and making up for lost time. "You never answered when I called." He said.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. Emmett, I love you. I was a complete wreck the five days we were apart. Well, you can probably tell." She mumbled the last part.

"I love you too, Daisy. I don't ever want to be apart from you." He said.

"We don't have to be," She said.

"We've only dated for weeks but, Daisy, I want to be with you forever." He got down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. "Please marry me so we never have to be apart again."

She paused and when Emmett faced changed she looked at him in the eyes and softly she, "Yes." He slid the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her.

"You know that five days was too long. Now we have the rest of our lives to be together." She smiled.

"We've got to talk about our life." Emmett said.

* * *

**There is only 3 chapters left. They are already completed. Dylan and I worked hard in these and would appreciate reviews! :)**

**Review Please!**

**-Ashley P. & Dylan P.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

As they laid in his bed, Emmett explained everything to her. He told her about the Volturi and about their 'diet.' He also told her about how he was changed and about his life with Rosalie. She got a bit upset but understood.

"So Carlisle bit you?" She asked.

"Yes and three days later after the burning went away I was a vampire." He said.

"So…I could become a vampire too?" She questioned.

As a smile spread across his face he talked through it, "Yeah, if you wanted to. I think we could get it done."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I just want to be wit h you. Whatever it takes."

They laid there and talked about the wedding and being a vampire until about midnight. When Daisy noticed the time she jumped up.

"I gotta go. My parents need me to pick them up at the airport tomorrow. I'll call you or come over ok?" She said heading for the door.

"Whatever is fine," He walked after her and walked her to her car. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said leaning for a kiss. He kissed her back and when they finished she got in her car and drove off.

Emmett walked back inside to be greeted by everyone. He froze a bit nervous and said, "Hi."

Esme, Alice , Reneseme, Carlisle , Jasper, and Bella were all smiling widely.

Edward, on the other hand, was a bit more negative. "You not only told a human we're vampires but you also said she could be changed."

"You are the one vampire that I will not listen to about that." Emmett said.

"You could've asked us our thoughts, Emmett." Carlisle said. "But I'm very happy for you two."

"Would you do it?" Emmett asked.

"Of course." He agreed.

"Next time we have to meet her!" Alice said hopping up to Emmett to give him a hug. "Your wedding is going to be great."

"What's she like Emmett?" Reneseme asked.

"She's nice, caring, fun…she's just great." Emmett said going into thought. "You all can meet her tomorrow."

"You guys sure did move fast. You two haven't even dated a month." Bella said.

"I know but I just knew she was the one." Emmett smiled.

"The other one," Edward butted in. "Besides Rosalie."

That pissed Emmett off. "What are you saying?"

"I just think you might just be trying to get over Rosalie." Edward said.

"Edward, you can read every thought I have. I don't know why you're thinking that." Emmett said with slight disgust.

"The emotions don't lie." Jasper said stepping in and ending it. "It's all real."

"Thank you, Jasper." Emmett said. "I think I'm going to go hunt."

Emmett went hunting that night and when he was full headed back to wait on Daisy. She didn't call until two o'clock. Emmett told her that his family wanted to meet her. She came over at three and when she stepped out of the car Emmett was there.

"They're all very excited." He said.

"I am too." She said excitedly. "I hope they like me. How many of them are there?"

"Eight but trust me they're all supposed to be nice." He said smiling.

"Let's do this!" She said moving for the door.

When she entered the house Emmett was right behind her. At the doorway was Esme and Carlisle .

"Hi I'm Daisy." She said shaking both their hands.

"I'm Esme, Emmett's mother," She said cheerfully but she slightly wavered at the word 'mother.'

"I'm Carlisle , Emmett's father." He said doing the same as Esme with the word 'father.'

"It's so great to finally meet you two, and, Carlisle , I can't thank you enough for fixing my shoulder. " Daisy said smiling.

"It's what I love to do." He said.

Emmett moved her towards the living room where Reneseme, Alice, and Bella were sitting, waiting. When the two walked I the room the three bombarded them with hugs.

Alice introduced herself, and Bella introduced herself and Reneseme. Daisy was glad to meet them all. Meeting Emmett's family meant the world to her right now.

"Where are the others?" Emmett asked.

"In the garage, they're working with Jake on a car," Bella said.

Daisy began to walk towards the garage, and Alice pulled Emmett to the side quickly.

"She's so sweet!" Alice said happily.

"Thanks, Alice ." Emmett said going to meet up with Daisy.

When they got in the garage they saw the three men over on the far side. Emmett pulled Daisy over and said, "Edward, might be a bit harsh but just ignore him. Anything he says makes him a hypocrite."

"K." Daisy said and then peck him on the lips.

When they got close Jacob, Edward, and Jasper stopped what they were doing and looked up.

Jasper and Jacob walked up quickly while Edward slugged behind a bit.

"Hi there, I'm Jasper. Alice 's man." He said shaking her hand. Daisy smiled hoping one day Emmett would introduce himself like that with her name.

"I'm Jacob," He said shaking her hand. He looked different. He was way hotter than the Cullens were. His skin was darker, more like a Native American. "I'm a family friend."

"Oh," Daisy said getting her answer.

Edward stayed his distance. "I'm Edward, Bella's husband and Reneseme's father." He said.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "So what are you all working on?" She asked,

"Just tuning up this engine." Jacob said looking over his shoulder.

The rest of the visit Daisy just went around talking to everyone. At one point everyone but the three guys joined in the living room to talk. They asked her about her parents and her friends. She asked them questions, normally having to do with being a vampire.

At the end of the visit Emmett and Daisy walked outside.

"That was great." She said. "They were all so nice." Emmett just smiled at her. "You have to tell me later if they liked me."

"I'm pretty sure they did." He said pulling her in for a hug. "I know I like you."

"Good because I kind of want to come back around here." She said smiling and looking up at Emmett. "You're like a teddy bear."

"Oh really?" he laughed.

"Yes," She said putting her head on his chest. "That's one of the many, many reasons why I love you so much."

They just stood there for a few minutes. Then Daisy eventually got in her car and left. When Emmett walked back in he was met with an estatic family.

"She was very nice," Edward said.

"Thanks, Edward." Emmett sighed.

"She was really great, Emmett." Esme smiled softly.

When it got done to it the whole family accepted it, either because they knew they had no choice or because they really did want Emmett happy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So why can't I plan the wedding?" Alice yelled.

"Alice, I love you, I do, but I have this vision," Daisy and Alice had been arguing for hours now. They were talking about the wedding, and Alice wanted to plan it like she did Edward and Bella's wedding. Daisy was a little more stubborn.

"I did too! I know the whole thing! Daisy, it would be the exact vision you had," Alice pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Daisy said shaking her head.

"Did she really just say no to Alice?" They heard Reneseme ask.

"I think so," Jasper whispered back.

They looked around the corner and saw Bella, Reneseme, and Jasper watching them. They all smiled and nonchalantly moved back.

"It's fine," Alice sighed. "I guess I just won't be able to be involved with my friend's wedding."

"I'm not caving," Daisy said walking away. She went straight to find Emmett.

It had been about three months since he proposed. They spent everyday with each other. He met her parents and they loved him immediately.

Daisy later reveled that it was probably because he was taking her off their hands. They were never a close family and she was an only child. Her parents weren't even sure if they could make it to the wedding. Maybe they'd come to her funeral a month after.

They planned to get married, go on a quick honeymoon, and then change her. Give her time to send thank-you notes and put a close on everything.

She found Emmett talking with Edward. Edward had slightly grown on the idea of her being around. Daisy just thought he didn't like her for some reason. Edward just didn't want the Volturi coming around, it honestly had nothing to do with her.

"Hey babe," Daisy said walking up and grabbing his hand. "Hey, Edward."

"Daisy," He said just to acknowledge her. "We'll finish talking later, Emmett." He said and walked off.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's fine. We were pretty much done anyway." Emmett looked down at her smiling. "What were you and Alice fighting about?"

"She wants to plan the wedding, but I've waited for this days for so long. Besides we'll be together forever she can do the next one," Daisy sighed moving into his side.

"Forever," Emmett said wrapping his arms around her and smiling.

The big day came and Alice was putting the last details on Daisy's dress. Everyone was already there and Emmett was at the alter. They were having it at a church where Daisy went with her grandfather before he died. Daisy had picked the colors purple, black, and white. She allowed Alice to decorate the church the way she saw fit, which was the same as Daisy's vision.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"So ready," Daisy said smiling. "Are my parents here?"

Alice looked at Bella who was just standing watching them. "No." she said sadly. "Neither of them are here. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I didn't expect them to be here anyway." Daisy said shaking it from her mind. "Let's do this."

They left the room and Alice signaled for the service to start. There were three bridesmaids and three grooms men; Alice and Jasper, Jacob and Reneseme, and Edward and Bella. After they all took their places Daisy began her way down the aisle.

It was a small wedding. Emmett's side involved family and other covens. Daisy side was made of her friends and the small bit of family she had left and liked. When she got to the alter Emmett hooked their arms and they smiled at each.

As the preacher began his part Emmett looked over to see Daisy slightly peeking into the audience.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Am I marring you right now?" She asked back.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Then I'm perfect." She smiled. They went through the ceremony both saying 'I do' without a thought. The reception was perfect as Jasper gave the best man speech. Ashely three best friends, Candice, Olivia, and Dylan all gave their congrats.

They danced their first dance as husband and wife. After their first dance they were both pasted from friends and family until they were able to sneak off.

"So where are we going?" Daisy asked leaning onto Emmett as he drove away.

"It's a surprise," he laughed. "It'll take a bit to get there so you can sleep if you want."

"Maybe," she said and laid back for the ride.

It took them three hours to reach the airport they needed. Emmett and Daisy go on a private plane.

"What continent?" She asked.

"It's all a surprise," he said.

"Ok," she sighed.

It took another six hours, roughly, for them to reach their destination. From the airport, they took a car and drove for another hour. They soon arrived in a house that looked out onto a beach and endless sea.

"Now where are we?" Daisy asked.

"Hawaii, at a beach house the family owns. No one comes around here for miles. There is plenty of wild life for our hunting and such," he said smiling as he saw her eyes light up.

"Hawaii? Really?" She asked.

"I thought we would spend about four days here and let the storm move to the more populated places and then check into a hotel and let you enjoy the life here."

"Aww, Emmett!" She shouted kissing him. "Good because we're going to need alone time."

He smiled and picked her up and took her to the bedroom where a night of passion took over.

* * *

**The whole story has been typed out we just have to post it. So enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ashley P & Dylan P. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They spent the daytime out of the beach and in the forest. The night time was spent in complete bliss. Over the four days there even thought already married and a promise of forever they fell in love even more.

When they moved from the home to a hotel they got one of the best suites there. Emmett took Daisy shopping, out to dinner, and dancing. They had fun just being together. They stayed there for about a week.

They were getting ready for a last night out when Emmett's phone rang.

"Hello, Alice," He said looking at caller ID first.

"Emmett! Are you with Daisy?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah why?" he asked looking over to Daisy who was putting in earrings.

"You two needs to come home tomorrow!" She shouted.

"Why?" Emmett asked confused.

"She's pregnant, Emmett. All the symptoms will start tomorrow." Alice sighed into her end. "Emmett, I can't see too clearly but from what I do it's not pretty."

"Is it like Bella's?"

"Exactly," Alice said. "I can see it a bit better probably because of Reneseme but it doesn't get far till it's all just nothing."

Emmett sighed looking over at Daisy who was ready and waiting with a worried look. "Fine. We'll be back in the morning we'll leave after dinner."

Emmett shut his phone and turned to her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Alice needs us home first thing. We'll go to dinner, come back here, pack, checkout, and be on our way." Emmett said moving over to take her hand.

Dinner was quiet and when they got back to the room Emmett quickly packed and they were out of the hotel in minutes. They got to the airport and got on the first flight back.

"Emmett, what happened?" Daisy asked.

"I don't want you to freak." Emmett said.

"Well it's not helping me not knowing!" Daisy sighed and then turned to look out the window. She felt her as if her stomach just dropped and she got up and ran to the bathroom. Emmett stayed in his seat knowing what it was, morning sickness. When she came back Emmett told her. At first she was in shock but happy. "So what's going to happen?"

"Well, Bella went through this and it took about two weeks. She had broken ribs and bruises. When the baby came it was a mess. I think that maybe this time they might be able to figure out a better way for the delivery." Emmett looked over to see Daisy looked terrified.

"Broken ribs? Two weeks?" She gasped.

"Directly after the baby is born, there is a 99 percent chance you will have to be changed in order to live," Emmett watched as she soaked all this up. "There is probably a way to get rid of it. That's always an option." He hated saying it but if she wasn't willing to go through this he wasn't going to make her.

"That's never an option, Emmett." She grabbed his hand and they sat the rest of the flight in silence. They got back and headed straight for the house.

When they got there Alice, Carlisle, Edward, and Bella were waiting. Edward pulled Emmett over to the side while the others went inside.

"What were you thinking?" Edward shouted. "You know what happened to Bella. She barely lived."

"I don't know what happened. If I had remembered trust me this wouldn't be happening." Emmett said.

"Emmett, what is this is worse? What if this doesn't end good?" He asked.

"Edward, I know you mean well but I can't think of that." Emmet said walking away.

Over the next four days Daisy had gained weight and added blood to her diet. She was put in the hospital bed, the same one Bella was in years ago. Emmett had only left her to go hunting. Carlisle checked her every eight hours for any major change.

She had many of the normal pregnancy symptoms just at a accelerated pace. Her and Bella talked about the process a lot. Having blood put into her diet early kept her healthier than Bella was at first. By the end of the first week she looked about six months.

Esme and Bella helped her get to the restroom and dress her. Alice was busy putting the baby room together, of course talking to Daisy about it when she could. All the men, except Emmett and Carlisle, tried to stay away. Jasper had to stay at a distance because of the blood. Jacob and Reneseme had left to visit the wolf pack back in Forks. Edward was waiting until he was needed.

On day seven that was when she began to feel the baby move. It wasn't much but it was a little rough. Day ten one of her ribs were broken. Her stomach was covered in bruises and very swore. Carlisle also believe an organs the baby was resting on could bruise or be harmed. Emmett and Daisy talked to it a lot. They were coming up with names and plans for it.

By day twelve everyone was on edge. Daisy had been screaming for hours. The baby was kicking left and right. Carlisle had to give her something to put her to sleep and put the blood in an IV.

While Daisy was sleeping Emmett snuck off to speak with Carlisle.

"Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yes. We have some instruments that we hope will break the sac and umbilical cord easily." Carlisle said. "If worse comes to worse Edward can step in and do what he did with Bella."

"I wouldn't really feel comfortable doing that." Edward said.

"If you had to you would though, right?" Emmett asked.

"Of course," Edward said. "I wouldn't think twice."

"Thank you," Emmett said leaving and returning to Daisy's side.

After 13 days Daisy went into labour. The tool ended up being a surgical saw. Since Carlisle knew, kind of, what to expect the second they knew she was going into labour he had her being put under.

The saw worked and they were able to get the baby out without having to bite anything themselves. The only thing that went wrong was the baby broke ribs before they could get to it and them punctured her lungs and punctured many internal organs.

Emmett ended up being able to bite her in her neck, wrist, and where ever any other major veins were. Now they had to just wait three days.

* * *

**Well there is one more chapter! :) Too bad this isn't my story or I'd count it as my second completed! :P**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Ashley P. & Dylan P.**


	10. The End

**Chapter 9**

Daisy knew deep down what was happening, she was becoming a vampire. She was burning inside out. The pain was every where. During the process she just wanted to die. She knew if she did she would be leaving Emmett, and that would probably hurt more than the pain she was in right now but it would give her a break. Then she thought of the baby. She knew she went into labour. She felt so much pain then too.

She knew bones we broken and blood was pouring everywhere inside and out. She hoped the baby was ok. If she made it out of this she wanted to see it immediately. As she burned and screamed she felt her heart beat increase rapidly. Then with one last thump the pain faded and she awoke.

She noticed everything was in finer detail. She looked around to see only Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett. She was a bit confused and was trying to straighten everything out when the thirst hit her. Her throat was burning when she reached for it she began to smell.

Carlisle was trying to talk to her but she was so distracted. "It burns," was all she said.

"The thirst?" he asked and she nodded. "Would you like to go hunting?"

"If it makes it go away!" she zipped for the door but was caught by Emmett.

"You have to be careful. Remember animals not humans." Emmett said and she nodded again. "Carlisle, do you think you and Jasper could come with us and make sure the area is clear?"

"Of course. I'll go get Jasper." Carlisle left the room and Edward followed him.

"Are you ok, Daisy?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine. It just hurts," She said. Then she looked up to him. Then she remembered that they had been physically apart for about a week before this. "I missed you." She whispered jumping on him and kissing him.

He smiled knowing she remember him. He laughed and said, "I missed you too."

They went on their hunt and Emmett showed her some of the best ways to keep clean and to drink easily. When they got back to the house Daisy was greeted by Esme and Alice with Bella behind them holding something. The smell hit her but then she remembered, the baby. She restrained at the thought of jumping for it.

"Is that...?" Daisy said pointing to the bundle in Bella's arms.

"That's our son," Emmett said proudly.

Daisy smiled but didn't move to hold him. "I don't have the restraint right now."

"You will soon," Alice smiled hugging her. "You did much better than Bella on your first hunting trip. She ruined her whole outfit."

Daisy smiled and moved into Emmett's side. Emmett was so lucky to have found her. She was his second one in a million. Rosalie was now a loved memory but he didn't linger on her thought anymore. Now it was him, Daisy, and their son.

"What are we going to name him?" Emmett asked.

"What do you think?" Daisy asked.

"Emmett Jr." He said laughing and raising his eyebrows.

"Funny," Daisy said laughing. "Something like Kellan Micheal Cullen."

"I like that," Emmett said walking over to Bella and taking the baby. "Hello little Kellan. This is your mommy." He said motioning for her to come over.

She looked at Alice who looked it over and nodded. Daisy slowly walked over and looked at her child.

"He looks like he's about one." Daisy said in shock.

"He'll age quickly." Emmett said.

"Oh," Daisy just smiled down at the baby. "He's perfect."

She couldn't stay around him for long before the thirst began to come back. It would take her at least six months before she could be with him without any temptation.

She and Emmett watched their son together everyday. Daisy would get jealous that she couldn't be involved 24/7 but she did get to help him with his first steps and words.

After Daisy's funeral, Daisy, Emmett, and their baby, Kellan, moved to be just the three of them for a while. Even though the family visited at least every other day, or they visited them, being on their own was simple and pleasant for the alone time.

Even after losing the love of his life Emmett was able to overcome the pain and find a new love. With that he found new meaning and a son. He was whole and happy. He could only hope this would last forever.

The End.

* * *

**That's it! :) Hope ya'll liked it!**

**REVIEW PELASE!**

**-Ashley P. & Dylan P.**


End file.
